The instant invention relates to recreational and exercise apparatus and more particularly to an inflatable device which can be effectively utilized by children in a manner similar to a trampoline.
It has generally been found that exercise apparatus, such as trampolines, which have sufficient resilience to allow users to perform jumping or bouncing exercises thereon, have significant levels of appeal. However, it has also been found that the heretofore available devices of this type are not always safe for unsupervised use by relatively young children. On the other hand, inflatable exercise and play apparatus have generally been found to have significant levels of appeal with young children, although the heretofore available inflatable apparatus have generally not been adapted to permit youthful users thereof to perform the types of bouncing or jumping activities normally associated with trampolines. The instant invention, however, provides an effective inflatable apparatus which is adapted to enable users to safely perform a variety of bouncing and/or jumping activities thereon as will hereinafter be more fully set forth.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the Applicants are aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Welch, 1,738,411; Gabrielson, 2,978,243; Curlee, 3,460,828; and Clausell, 4,077,623. However, while these references disclose a variety of different types of exercise devices for users of different ages, they fail to provide an effective inflatable device which is adapted to permit users to safely perform jumping and bouncing activities thereon similar to those normally performed on trampolines. The only other previously known devices of the general type under consideration comprise inflatable platforms which are used for performing jumping and bouncing activities at carnivals and the like. However, these devices have generally included sidewalls made from open mesh netting rather than including inflatable sidewalls of the type utilized in the device of the subject invention, and hence, these previously known devices are also believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
The instant invention provides an effective exercise and play apparatus which is adapted to enable youthful users to safely perform various bouncing and jumping activities thereon. Specifically, the exercise and play apparatus of the instant invention comprises an inflatable bottom wall made of flexible airtight sheet material and an inflatable sidewall which extends upwardly from the bottom wall for defining the perimeter of an enclosed upwardly open central play area thereon. The bottom wall comprises a plurality of inflatable compartments, and it is inflatable to an average thickness of at least approximately ten inches in order to permit a user to jump and bounce thereon in a manner similar to a user of a trampoline. The sidewall preferably also comprises a plurality of inflatable compartments, and it extends upwardly from the bottom wall by at least approximately ten inches to provide a cushioned perimeter wall around the play area. The bottom wall and the sidewall are preferably of circular configuration and concentrically oriented, and the compartments in the bottom wall and sidewall are preferably independently inflatable. Further, the compartments in the sidewall are preferably formed as tubular circular compartments which are disposed one above another and extend around the play area. The compartments in the bottom wall are preferably also concentrically oriented, and both the bottom wall and the sidewall are preferably made from a relatively heavy gauge durable vinyl sheet material. Further, both the bottom wall and the sidewall preferably each comprise at least three independently inflatable compartments.
It has been found that the apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized by children of various ages as an effective and exciting exercise and play apparatus. In this regard, because the bottom wall of the apparatus is inflatable to an average thickness of at least approximately ten inches, children of various weights and sizes can effectively jump and bounce thereon without collapsing the bottom wall to a point where contact is made with a supporting surface therebeneath. Further, because the bottom wall includes a plurality of independently inflatable compartments, the bottom wall remains firm during bouncing and jumping activities and is further prevented from collapsing to a point where contact is made with a supporting surface therebeneath. Still further, because the sidewall extends upwardly by at least ten inches from the bottom wall, the sidewall provides an effective cushioned retaining wall structure for containing one or more children in the play area on the bottom wall during jumping or bouncing activities.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective inflatable exercise and play apparatus which is adapted for use by young children in the performance of various jumping and bouncing activities.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective exercise and play apparatus comprising an inflatable bottom wall and an inflatable upstanding perimeter sidewall.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective play apparatus comprising an inflatable bottom wall which is adapted to permit users to jump and bounce thereon.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.